The present invention relates to photographic printers which utilize a liquid crystal display for printing an image obtained from digital data.
It is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,935,820 and 5,050,001 to utilize a single liquid crystal display (LCD) to produce a color image on a photographic material. The LCD uses digital information obtained from scanning the negative or from any other source.
In a typical wholesale photofinishing lab, it is often desirable to generate bonus prints along with the standard service prints. Bonus prints are identical to the service prints, however, they are generally smaller in size and are typically placed in a wallet or small frame. It is also desirable in wholesale photofinishing to provide greeting cards and/or text appended to the service print, in which case, special masks and additional lens are required. These special masks and additional lens increase the cost and complexity of the system and generally waste substantial amounts of paper due to the large mechanical masks. In addition, substantial change-over time may be required further reducing the productivity of the wholesale photofinishing lab.
The present invention discloses a method and apparatus which allows automatic and immediate change-over from providing typical service prints, to providing additional bonus prints, or greeting card-type prints, while maintaining desired tolerances and producing high quality prints without wasting paper. Additionally, the present method and apparatus does not require additional masks for generating of the additional print or text.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems by providing an active matrix liquid crystal display on a moveable mounting member, which allows movement of the LCD between a first and second position, thereby fully utilizing the width of the photosensitive material while also providing high resolution images.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for printing images onto a web of photosensitive media. The apparatus comprising a light source for producing an exposure light and an imaging active matrix liquid crystal display for providing images and defining a printing gate. The exposure light passes through the liquid crystal display for printing the images on the liquid crystal display onto the media. The apparatus further includes means for moving the web of photosensitive media past said printing gate. Means are provided for positioning the liquid crystal display at a first position and at a second position. Magnification means are provided for defining a first imaging area of a first size for printing on said web of photosensitive media when the liquid crystal display is placed in the first position and for defining a second imaging area of a second size for printing on the photosensitive media when the liquid crystal display is placed in the second position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photographic printer for printing images on a web of photosensitive media. The apparatus comprising a first printing system for optically exposing images on the web of photosensitive media and a second printing system for exposing images on the web of photosensitive media at selective locations adjacent images provided on the web of media by the first printing system. The second printing system comprises a liquid crystal display and has means for printing images of two different printing resolutions.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for printing images onto a web of photosensitive media. The apparatus comprising a light source for producing an exposure light; an imaging active matrix liquid crystal display for providing images and defining a printing gate, the exposure light passing through the liquid crystal display for printing the images on the liquid crystal display onto the media; means for moving the web of photosensitive media past the printing gate; and means for printing images of two different printing resolutions while still filling substantially the entire width of the web.
In still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of printing images on a web of photosensitive media using an active liquid crystal display, the web of photosensitive media having a predetermined width, comprising the steps of:
a) exposing an image of a first aspect ratio and size on the web of photosensitive media using the liquid crystal display, the first size substantially filling the width of the web of photosensitive media; and
b) rotating the liquid crystal display and exposing an image of a second size on the web, the second aspect ratio and size substantially filling the width of the web of photosensitive media.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of printing images on a web of photosensitive media using an active liquid crystal display, the web of photosensitive media having a predetermined width, comprising the steps of:
a) exposing an image of a first resolution on the web of photosensitive media using the liquid crystal display; and
b) rotating the liquid crystal display and exposing an image of a second resolution on the web.